


Worn Down and Weighted

by VideoStarVCR



Series: MCYT  Oneshots [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoStarVCR/pseuds/VideoStarVCR
Summary: "You need some serious help Soot.""You offering?""Fuck no."Still Schlatt passes him the flask without looking, and even as Wilbur sat there hating him, he took a drink. It wouldn't be such a bad idea if not for the empty bottles at his feet.He wondered when they had both got so tired.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT  Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125812
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Worn Down and Weighted

**Author's Note:**

> I am a fool who has decided to become the Wilbur angst I want to see in this fandom. 
> 
> But like,,,, low-key,,,, could y'all hmu with some angsty SMP fic's or any thoughts you have on the fic,,,,
> 
> Please, I need fic's.

He knew how he must have looked. Washed out and exhausted, feet hanging off the ledge of the building. He pulled his jacket tighter.

Schlatt pointedly avoided meeting his eyes. He didn't look any better. Gripping a flask in one hand. He looked unsteady on his feet.

He seemed aware enough of the weight of the situation, still he sat beside Wilbur, and stared straight ahead, looking out onto the row of houses in front of them.

"It's a good place." He slurred.

Wilbur didn't think so. 

"It won't last."

It wouldn't.

"You need some serious help Soot."

"You offering?" 

"Fuck no."

Still Schlatt passes him the flask without looking, and even as Wilbur sat there hating him, he took a drink. It wouldn't be such a bad idea if not for the empty bottles at his feet.

He wondered when they had both got so tired.

It probably wasn't a good idea, sitting up here with his sworn enemy, in the country he was exiled from. Hindsight was 20-20, still he couldn't bring himself to care, not when it was like this.

It almost felt like they were friends again in a strange sort of way. Of course he knew it would never be the same, Schlatt wouldn't look at him, and it was far too cold to be out this late.

He never used to drink when he was angry

He would write, and he would shout, and he would plead. Not now though. Nothing felt the same right now, except Schlatt

That's a dangerous train of thought. 

He lets it go. He tilts the flask back again.

In a few hours the ground there standing on will be ash. He's fine with it, really. It leaves him with an almost grey feeling.

He hands the flask back.

Schlatt's hands were shaking.

He wonders if it's from the cold.

Then again, Tommy swears up and down that the nights have been warmer, and Wilbur's been cold for so long.

It's reassuring, in a way, that Schlatt feels it too. He feels guilty for fact it makes him feel better. It's odd, he hasn't felt guilt in so long.

He should go.

Wilbur stands on uneven ground, and says goodbye. Not to Schlatt, but to his country. Instead, he leaves Schlatt with reassurance.

"I won't regret it"

He won't. Still, every once and awhile, he'll wish he had stayed another drink. Got Schlatt to look at him, still, it never would have worked.

Not like it used to. 

Never again.

In a few hours, his old home will be ash, and moments like these will be pointless.


End file.
